monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wer im Mondlicht (b)rennt
Zusammenfassung Staffel 1, Folge 21: Clawdeen challenges Heath Burns to a race around the track. Will the full moon heat things up or cause monster problems? Handlung Clawdeen, Draculaura, Ghoulia, and Lagoona sit in the bleachers in the gym, minding their own business while the track team practices. Heath Burns runs by, goading the girls to pay attention to him. None of them takes it well, and Clawdeen in particular points out that she's a much better runner than Heath is. Heath merely laughs, claiming that girls are too delicate to run track and that he can beat Clawdeen with minimal effort. Clawdeen warns him that 'today' is not a good one to challenge her to anything involving physical capabilities, but Heath ignores it and establishes that the first one around the track twice wins. The loser will be condemned to clean the Pit of Horror. Clawdeen accepts. As Heath prepares by stretching, he asks Clawd Wolf, Clawdeen's older brother and fellow track team member, if he's going to stay to watch him defeat his little sister. Clawd replies that he can't watch what's going to happen, questioning Heath's sense of timing by challenging Clawdeen 'today'. Heath experiences mild worry at this ominous answer, but shrugs it off. When the starter gunshot to start running is made, Heath does so, but Clawdeen keeps standing. Undaunted, Heath promises to come by the Pit of Horror every day to laugh at her misfortune. Equally undaunted, Clawdeen tells her friends to open the curtains... which reveal a full moon. Clawdeen howls and starts running too, easily catching up to with Heath. She slows down only long enough to inform Heath that she and her friends will be the one to come by every day to laugh at him, then picks up speed again and wins the match. Heath curses his bad luck as he makes it to the finish much later than Clawdeen, where the girls laugh at him and hand him a shovel. Later, Heath is at work in the pit and is approached by am onstrous creature. He screams, while on a ledge above him the girls laugh. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Kontinuität * Draculaura and Clawdeen respectively hold a Teen Scream and a '' Monster Beat'' magazine. This is the first appearance of a Monster Beat magazine in the regular webisodes. Monster Beat is a play on Teen Beat. * While not Heath's first appearance, this is the one that establishes his role as overconfident, impulsive, and condescending acceptable-recipient-of-karma. * Draculaura's turbulent semi-relationship with Heath is repeated in the first few webisodes of Volume 2. Like in "Fur Will Fly", the moment Draculaura definitely ends any potential they might have had comes with the phrase, "Heath Burns. Ignore!", which is said in "Fear-A-Mid Power". * Heath will make the exact same mistake of insulting a Wolf girl by questioning her athletic abilities in the TV-Special "Escape From Skull Shores". Then, his target is Howleen Wolf and that outcome is not any more in Heath's favor than the one in "Fur Will Fly". * Draculaura mentions having lost interest in the Jaundice Brothers, who were last heard of when they came to play at Monster High's homecoming dance in "Jaundice Brothers". * In the alternative Sub-Kontinuität that is the TV-Special "New Ghoul @ School", Draculaura also explains how she used to like the Jaundice Brothers but is a fan of Justin Biter these days. Meilensteine * Clawd Wolf makes his cartoon debut. * Heath Burns's name is finally given. Fehler * The purse Clawdeen throws throws at Draculaura is not actually the purse that comes with the doll, but a slightly modified design of the purse that comes with Frankie's doll. * Even though Clawdeen throws all her earrings over to Draculaura to hold for her as she races, Clawdeen is seen with them still on when she competes with Heath. * Monster High does have night classes... but it's not likely that all of the present characters, who all are confirmed to follow day classes, also hang around at school at night like it's every day's business. Weiteres * This is Clawd's only appearance in which he is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. * Heath's primary entry in the diary in Ghoul Spirit refers to this webisode, stating that "he is on the track team with Clawd and Deuce.". Deuce isn't present in the webisode though. Kategorie:Webisode Kategorie:Staffel 1